


CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT

by LightseekerGameWing, PotterHeadedMe



Category: non fiction - Fandom
Genre: ASRIEL IS GOOD PET, CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT, FRISK IS GOOD INFLUENCE, im sorry, this is the first thing i write in like a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightseekerGameWing/pseuds/LightseekerGameWing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadedMe/pseuds/PotterHeadedMe
Summary: CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT.





	1. CHARA IS GOOD STUDENT!

**Author's Note:**

> CHARA?? STUDENT?? CHARA STUDENT?? StuDENT GOOD? CHARA IS??? STUDENT???

Chara wake up on time. Chara fix hair. Chara brush teeth. Chara walk out door. Chara get on bus with paper. Chara turn in paper. Mr. Human Man tell Chara "Good paper." Chara is good student.

**==END OF CHAPTER==**


	2. CHAPTER 2.

Chara go to school. Chara meet friend Frisk. Chara say "Hi". Frisk say "Hi". Chara is good student.

**==END OF CHAPTER==**


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chara sees chocolate. Chara dose not steal chocolate. Chara eats vegetables. Chara is good student. 

**==END OF CHAPTER==**


	4. Chapter 4

Chara has dog. Dog is named asriel. Asriel is good pet. Chara is good student

**==END OF CHAPTER==**

**Author's Note:**

> CHARA. CHARA STUDENT. GOOD STUDENT? CHARA STUDENT.? CHARA STUDENT GOOD.


End file.
